Loved Despite Of Great Faults
by GreenEydGrl22
Summary: What I think should have happened after ‘Last Week Fights, This Week Tights’. [Literati]
1. Chapter 1

****

**Title:** Loved Despite Of Great Faults

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. But if I did Rory and Jess would be together and Dean and Rory would have never slept together cringe...  
  
**Summary:** What I think should have happened after 'Last Week Fights, This Week Tights'. [Literati]  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 for some mild language.  
  
**Notes:** Be kind. This is my first Gilmore Girls fic...oh! And the title is from a Blonde Redhead song =).

* * *

"Doesn't matter." Dean answers as Rory questions about what Lindsey thinks about Rory and him hanging out together.

"What's going on with you?" Rory questions, but is suddenly distracted as the door to the building opens and Jess walks in. "What are _you_ doing here???" Rory asks simply shocked and partially annoyed.

"I need to talk to you." Jess states moving towards Rory.

"Jess..." Dean comments annoyed to see Jess's face.

"I _need_ to talk to you." Jess says stronger trying to ignore Dean's presence.

"What's going on?" Dean asks obviously clueless.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asks obviously very annoyed now.

"Rory, please..." Jess pleads.

"Rory?" Dean asks questioningly.

Rory sighs, "Go -- go home..."

"No." Dean says as he glares as Jess.

"Yes, go. You should go." Rory convinces Dean. "Why won't you leave me _alone?_ You won't go away!"

"Rory..."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to see you, talk to you. I just..."

"What?"

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"I don't know..._away!_"

"Are you crazy?"

"Probably. Do it. Come with me. Don't think about it."

"I can't do that." Rory says exasperated as she opens the door and walks into her room.

"You don't think you can do it, but you can! You can do whatever you want."

"It's not what I want."

"_It is_. I know you."

"You don't know me!"

"Look, we'll go to New York. We'll work, we'll live together, we'll be together. It's what I want. It's what you want, too."

"No!"

"I want to be with you, but not here. Not this place, not Stars Hollow. We have to start new."

"There's nothing to start!"

"You're packed. Your stuff is all in boxes. It's perfect. You're ready. And I'm ready. I'm ready for this. You can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now! You _can_."

"No!"

"Look, you know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you _two years ago_, and you know it, too. I know you do."

"No, no, no, no, _no!_"

"Don't say "no" just to make me stop talking or make me go away. Only say "no" if you really don't want to be with me."

"...No."

Not exactly expecting that to come out of her mouth, Jess backed up out of Rory's room and made his way to the building's door.

Rory sits down on a box and puts her head in her hands. oh my god oh my god oh my god... Rory thought to herself as she rocked back and forth. _Wait..._  
  
"Wait..." Rory said to herself as she stopped rocking. _I can't just leave things like this..._ "Wait!" Rory called out in the empty dorm room rushing towards the door. "Jess!" Rory called out, frantically looking for the only other person on campus. "Jess!" Rory called again, running a bit further to see is she could catch him. "Jess!" shouted as soon as she saw his departing back solemnly make its way to the parking lot.  
  
Jess slowly turned around, his eyes pleading for answers and his body screaming to run away. "Wait...", Rory breathed as soon as she was nearly a foot away from him.  
  
"...Wait for what Rory? Don't make this any harder than it is. You already said no, I don't need you to push the knife in any deeper."  
  
"Why now...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, what changed? How am I supposed to know you're going to be any different? How am I supposed to know you're not going to just pull another disappearing act on me again when things get tough?"  
  
"Ror—"  
  
"Give me something! Anything, to believe what you're saying is true..."  
  
Jess just stood there.  
  
"...Well?"  
  
"What else do you want me to say Rory?!" Jess exclaimed exasperatedly. "I just poured my heart out to you back there! I've spent months trying to change my ways, so I can be who you need! I love you Rory, I always have. You're smart, you're...hah--god you're so beautiful, you're funny..." Jess smiled a little, "You mean more to me than anyone ever has, and I want to be with you. ...But you...don't want to be with me. So, unless you have something to say—I can't stay here, standing like an idiot in front of you."  
  
"I..., um, ...oh god Jess, why do you have to make this so hard?"  
  
"Love is not an easy thing."  
  
"And since when did you get so wise on the topic of love?"  
  
"Uhh...Luke,"  
  
"Luke?" Rory asked, eyeing him questioningly.  
  
"He, um, he has this self help books..."  
  
"Self help books? On love?"  
  
"And a tape..., but that's beside the point! You know I love you, you know I want to be with you. And I get that I wasn't there for you before, but I'm here for you now!"  
  
"You...ugh, you have a tendency to just pop into my life whenever things are somewhat easier, and you can turn everything upside down. It took me a _really_ long time to finally get over you...and when I try to move on—"  
  
"He's married for Gods sake!" Jess snapped as he flailed his arms around slightly.  
  
"What...?" Rory asked confused.  
  
"Dean! He's _married!_ I mean, how can you fucking move on—"  
  
"I wasn't talking about Dean, I was just saying in general!"  
  
"But he was _here_ tonight," Jess stated as he crossed his arms and looked to his left.  
  
"Yeah, he _was_. But that shouldn't matter. We're friends. Friends hang out with each other, and it's my life! I can do whatever I want."  
  
"...Why did you stop me? Hmm? So you could make me feel worse by expressing how I love you even more than I did in your room back there, just to have you tell me what I've already heard?"  
  
"I..." Rory started, but looked away from his earnest gaze.  
  
"You...?" Jess asked quietly as he took a step closer to her.  
  
"I..._love you_..." Rory whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
"Say it how you mean it..." Jess beseeched, taking another step closer, making them only inches apart.  
  
"I love you Jess,—I don't want to though, because I'm so scared that if I love you again you're just going to leave me, but I love you Jess, I always have, and—"  
  
But Rory couldn't finish her thought, everything around them faded away. Jess took the sides of Rory's face as he gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek, and finally placed that longing kiss on her lips for the first time in what seemed like forever. The two held the kiss, not ever wanting to lose the moment.  
  
Too scared to move, Jess broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Rory's. "I, ha, I've been wanting to do that for so long..."  
  
A single tear ran down Rory's cheek.  
  
"Rory...? Is, did i...?" Jess stammered as he whipped away her tear.  
  
"Stay..." Rory whispered. "Stay here tonight...with me...talk to me? ..._please_?" Rory asked through glistening eyes.  
  
"I'll stay..." Jess whispered back.  
  
Jess reached down for Rory's hand and as he laced his fingers in-between hers. He was happy.

* * *

Please review! Tell me what you think! And tell me if you want me to continue. Thanks! _GreenEydGrl22 _

__


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N –** wow...thank you for all the reviews!! I am very grateful. After I saw that episode I was just like, "NO! IT CANNOT END THAT WAY!!" and I had to write that. But now I am continuing due to request, and I hope you like it =)  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. But if I did Rory and Jess would be together and Dean and Rory would have never slept together _::cringe...::_  
  
**Summary:** What I think should have happened after 'Last Week Fights, This Week Tights'. [Literati]  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 for some mild language.  
  
**Notes:** This is a short chapter, but I'm still trying to figure out where I want to go with this. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Making their way into the building Jess noticed Rory's hesitance. "You have something you want to say." Jess stated, shaking Rory out of her daze.  
  
"What?" Rory asked startled by his voice.  
  
"I've caught you about to say something and then stopping yourself three times now." Jess said with a slight smirk as he opened the building's door.  
  
"I have?" Rory rushed, failing to sound like she didn't know what he was talking about. She sighed "...Okay, ...I...you never answered my question before..."  
  
"What was the question."  
  
Rory fidgeted as she tried to find the right words, "What changed?" she asked finally meeting his eyes, "I mean, you're actions have been extremely confusing. ...You left me, without saying anything. You come back a year later and tell me you love me, and now this? I mean,—as much as I want to just run away with you and forget everything. I can't. This is my home. This is my life, my mom, Luke, Lane—you may not have anything to give up, but I would. ...And for me to just drop everything and run away with you, when I still have no idea if I can trust you...it's...it's just selfish. So please, just...explain yourself..."  
  
Jess sighed, "I—I don't know. I left for a lot of reasons." He sighed, "That now seem like I can't even justify anything without coming off as an asshole. ...But when I came back, the entire way down I thought I could handle seeing you again. Thought I could avoid you and control myself keeping in mind that you were better off without me. But when I saw someone who just looked like you from behind---I knew...I knew I was wrong."  
  
"Jess..."  
  
"No. You don't get it, when I first actually saw you in the coffee shop—I had to get out of there, I didn't know what to do. And when I saw you before I was about to leave, I had to tell you. I had to tell you I loved you, or I would regret it for the rest of my life. And, I know you can't leave Stars Hallow—but can we make this work? Somehow?"  
  
"Not in New York."  
  
"Ok, then where? Where can we go."  
  
"I don't know, I'm so confused right now, can we just...talk about this tomorrow?"  
  
"Ok," Jess said nodding.  
  
Rory smiled, "I just need to sleep on it..."  
  
"Ok, so I'll just..." Jess said quietly as he motioned towards the door.  
  
"—No!" Rory interrupted.  
  
Jess smiled.  
  
"I mean, I...I want you to stay...with me, just, sleep with me—not sleep sleep with me like in that way...just, I mean, sleep. Next to me." Rory babbled making Jess's smile turn into a full out grin.  
  
"Sure." Jess nodded.  
  
"Okay..." Rory smiled blushing.  
  
Rory stepped into the already open dorm room, letting Jess in after her and closed the door.  
  
"Everything's already packed." Jess stated as he looked around the dorm.  
  
"Oh, yeah...I wasn't planning on staying another night, but the mattress is still there so if you don't mind sleeping without blankets or—"  
  
"We'll figure something out." Jess smiled.  
  
Rory smiled back. She couldn't help but feel comfortable under his smile yet again, "Okay." 

=============

Okay, so maybe they were a little out of character--but this is what i thought should have been said. Tell me what you think =) _GreenEydGrl22_


End file.
